Baron Vlijmen Mayerling
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: ''' Lord Mayerling, Meier Link, Overlord of the Western Frontier '''Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Demon- Age: Over 7000 Years Old (WoG from Tyrant's Star Postscript says that Vlijmen Mayerling from Greylancer Novel and Baron Mayerling from Demon Deathchase Novel are the same character/individual) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Energy Projection (Can shoot beams of Stark White Light), Can Survive in Space, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Empathic Manipulation (Can fight D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty"), Fear Inducement & Paralysis (Could shrug off the effects of the D's Eldritch Aura while fighting him) Physical strength: At least Building Level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Building+ (Can keep up with Novel 3 D) Durability: At least Building+ (Can fight against Volume 3 D), At least Galaxy via Nobility Forcefield (Nobility Forcefield draws energy from the power which is capable of moving the Milky Way Galaxy) Speed: At least Light Speed (Can somewhat keep up with D in Novel 3 and even shoot Stark White Light) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Nobility are capable of creating many futuristic gadgets and devices such as Pocket Reality dimensions, Force Fields, Intangible objects, etc) Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Weakness: Holy Objects like Cross & Holy Water, Sunlight (But only works on Earth), Garlic, Water, Stakes, and Iron Arrows or Swords through the Heart. Standard equipment: His Cape and Claws as well as his Forcefields and Bombs Category:Character Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Good Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Co-protagonist Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Flying Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Threat level Demon Category:Current Threat level: Demon Category:Magic user Category:Shapeshifter Category:Relativistic speeds